100 Themes of Love
by USxArthurxKirklandxUK
Summary: A hundred different words, a hundred different aspects of their relationship… 100 words prompt, USUK. Rated for suggestiveness and swearing.


100 Theme Challenge

**Love Theme Challenge**

**Summary: A hundred different words, a hundred different aspects of their relationship… 100 words prompt, USUK. Rated for suggestiveness and swearing.**

**A/N: I got bored, and had a bit of writer's block with my other fics, so I did this as a break… I hope it doesn't suck completely. xD Enjoy.**

**Rules: Take the random assortment of words, and write a short drabble about it (less than 100 words).**

~*~*~*~USUK~*~*~*~

**1. Fickle**

America was extremely fickle when it came to his coffee. England had learned this early-on in their 'official' relationship, and it drove him to the point of madness most mornings. He now knew why the American was always late to World Meetings.

"Alfred, just pick a bloody coffee and let's go! We're already ten minutes late, and we've been standing in this Starbucks for half an hour!"

**2. Replacement**

Early on in their relationship, America had worried incessantly that England was maybe just using him as a replacement for someone else. Who, he had no idea, but it never ceased to bother him. Was it really him England thought about when they kissed? He didn't know for sure. After all, America _had_ been his little brother…

That doubt was completely erased from America's mind the first time he made love to England – because it was _his_ name on the Brit's lips that night.

**3. Drain**

Being with America was mentally, as well as physically, draining. "Alfred… We've been walking all day," England grumbled darkly. "Can we _please_ stop for five bloody minutes? My feet feel like they're about to fall off."

America smiled, but allowed his lover a short reprieve before continuing his (so-far seven hour long) tour of Philadelphia.

**4. Tangerine**

England sneezed, grumbling darkly, and blew his nose again, tossing the used tissue into a nearly overflowing rubbish bin by his bedside. "Where the hell did America disappear to?" he asked, his sinuses beyond stuffed up. He hated being sick…

"England, I'm back!"

"Where the hell have you been?" England replied curtly, again attempting to clear his sinuses by means of a tissue.

America tossed England a few small, orange fruits – tangerines. "They were out of oranges, but these should work. Get some Vitamin C into ya," the American laughed.

**5. Underpants**

_Well… Happy birthday to me, indeed,_ America thought to himself, eyes hungrily gazing at the rather embarrassed Englishman sitting on his bed.

England turned a darker shade of red. "D-damn it, I knew this was a stupid idea, I—"

America shut him up with a well-timed kiss, his hands pulling the smaller man tighter to him. Who knew how sexy England could be, wearing only a pair of American flag boxers and America's trademark bomber jacket?

**6. Yellow**

"Is that a new sweater vest, England?"

England looked up from his book. "Oh… er, yes, it is. Why?"

America tilted his head, a small smile working its way onto his face. "Oh… nothing… It's just… green suits you more than yellow."

**7. Popinjay**

As America continued chattering away about useless things at the meeting, England couldn't help but sigh. "America." His hyperactive lover looked down at him, his attention momentarily adverted. "Stop being such a popinjay and let China get his turn. He actually has something rather important to say."

Alfred, who had been attempting to pick up on British slang for England's benefit, looking completely confused, but obeyed; meanwhile, he was wondering absent-mindedly why England was calling him a "woodpecker".

**8. Lily**

Alfred learned the hard way that, before giving flowers to Arthur, he had to look up their meanings.

Why? Because Arthur was currently yelling at the American after he had unwittingly given him a (rather beautiful) bouquet of white stargazer lilies, yelling how "he didn't want his bloody pity".

**9. Funeral**

Even though she wasn't America's queen, Alfred felt sad the day England's Queen Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon passed away. Maybe it had something to do with how depressed it seemed to make England. She had been human – both of the countries knew that. And, though they understood that, Arthur always became rather fond of and attached to his royal family. She had been old, as well – 101 years was a long time, even for countries.

As they laid Arthur's former Queen to rest, Alfred held the crying Brit gently. "Shh, Artie… It's okay… I'm here…"

**10. Severance**

If he didn't do this, the two of them could never be equals. He would always be Arthur's "little brother", his "colony". He wanted to be more than that… He wanted to be special, to be dear to Arthur. To be free to make his own decisions, his own mistakes, to stand by himself and on his own two feet…

But… damn it all… It hurt to severe his ties with his former "big brother" when the proud man was reduced to kneeling before him in the rain and mud, crying his heart out.

**11. Hammer**

"Ow, fuck!" America shook his hand in frustration. "Damn it!"

England _tutt_ed, and walked over. "What'd you do? Let me see."

America held out his hand. His thumb was already swelling from where the hammer had fallen on it.

Arthur took the digit up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the reddening flesh. "Be more careful next time, Alfred."

**12. Rose**

One of the most beautiful images Alfred had ever seen had to be the first time he'd seen Arthur's beloved rose garden. He'd never been in the Briton's back yard before, and was completely in awe when he went there the first time.

Arthur sat at a small table, a book open and propped against a leg, a tea cup in a dainty hand, surrounded by a bounty of red roses. Alfred took a mental picture of the scene, and wondered if he could somehow get Italy to recreate it in a painting for him…

**13. Specter**

"But Englaaaaaand…"

"I don't want to hear it, Alfred."

Alfred pouted for a few moments. Arthur sighed. "Fine… Get in." Arthur pulled back his covers, and allowed Alfred to take refuge (again) from ghosts in his bed.

**14. Theatre**

Just why Arthur loved the theatre so much, Alfred wasn't exactly sure. The Briton's eyes always lit up at the suggestion of plays, and America could have sworn he almost jumped into his arms at happiness when the American suggested they go to a live performance rather than the usual movie when Arthur came and visited him in New York. The keyword being 'almost' – Arthur would never subject himself to such idiotic displays of affection, no sir.

But watching Arthur look so content, so mesmerized, by the showing of Phantom of the Opera they had gone to? It definitely made the two hundred and fifty dollars he'd had to spend for last-minute tickets worth every penny.

**15. Deliverance**

Alfred folded his hands in front of him, bowing his head. He was being a good boy, like Arthur said, and saying his prayers. The small colony began chanting the prayer that Arthur had repeated every night with him for years.

"Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil… Amen." Of course, America was too young to realize that he had just recited the wrong prayer, but it was the thought that counted, right?

The colony looked up, an afterthought coming to him. "Oh… And God… if you can make me be an awesome hero, so that I can save Arthur…? I'll be a good boy for the rest of the year…! Oh, and I'll eat my vegetables! Amen."

**16. Docile**

The thing about Arthur, Alfred thought, was that he was fiery. While he usually put on a docile, gentlemanly mask, he was easily riled. The tame mask would shatter with a few well-placed pokes and teasing insults, and was replaced with the sputtering, angry Brit that America adored.

As such, riling the Englishman up never ceased to be fun.

**17. Amateur**

"Pull up! Up!"

"I'm trying!" England yelled at America, yanking harder at the joystick between his legs.

The plane the two countries were in shot back into a level position, and finally began gaining altitude. America was panting, his heart pounding in his chest. His entire life had flashed before his eyes, he swore.

He knew he shouldn't have offered to teach Arthur how to fly.

**18. Dream**

A while ago, Arthur had dreamt of America becoming small again… of going back to the distant past, before things had changed, before Alfred had left him.

Now, he dreamt about the nearer past… The most recent time he had held hands with the taller nation, the last time they'd kissed, and, embarrassingly often enough, the last time they had made love.

**19. Intercept**

England didn't know what had possessed him to agree to play football with America and his stupid friends. The normal humans lived near America's New York apartment, and they had taken to playing a game of American football (rugby, if you asked England) every time Alfred was in town.

Somehow, this translated to England being dragged into the equation, since he had come along with America to New York this time around.

"Go long!" one of the random humans yelled at him.

England looked up in surprise as the oblong ball was hurled his way. Surprisingly enough, he caught it, and stared at it in shock. "Wha—"

The word didn't even have enough time to escape his mouth before a certain blonde American tackled him painfully to the ground.

**20. Gravity**

"Alfred… I swear, you are _crushing_ me."

"Am not! I'm not fat, Iggy!" As if to spite him, the taller nation pressed more of his weight down on his lover.

"Augh—Alfred, stop that, you're _heavy!_"

"Then say it! Say I'm not fat!"

"I never said you were, you idiot!"

"Say it!"

"You're not fat!"

"Thank you."

England managed to bring in a lungful of air at long last, and glared up at his lover. There was a slight pause. "Doesn't mean you aren't heavy," he muttered under his breath.

**21. Chicken**

"Alfred, what are you—gyah!" Arthur felt his cheeks turn a dark pink as Alfred hoisted him onto his shoulders, the Brit's thighs around either side of the American's head.

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" Alfred yelled loudly, moving towards Prussia, who was currently attempting to get a struggling Canada into the same position as England. "Loser has to admit that he isn't awesome!"

**22. Fair**

"This is hardly fair," America complained, crossing his arms across his arms across his chest, pouting slightly.

England rolled his eyes. "Your move, love, just make it."

America hesitated before moving his chess piece a few squares forward. England took his king his next turn. America huffed again. "It totally isn't fair, England… You know you're smarter than me!"

"Oh? Then what would be a 'fair' game we play together?" England asked dryly.

"…Arm wrestling?"

**23. Jealousy**

America always treated everyone fairly and justly. It was one of the things Arthur admired and liked about him. He also allowed Arthur enough freedom to do as he pleased, and didn't constrain the Brit.

He did, however, have his moments.

"Alfred, let go! Kiku and I were just having tea together!" Arthur protested, pulling against the stubborn American's hand as he dragged him out of Kiku's Zen garden.

"Yeah, well… I… I don't want to share you with him…!" Alfred stated childishly, pulling the Brit into a tight hug. "I want to keep you to myself…"

Arthur chuckled. Alfred really was cute when he was jealous…

**24. Light**

If there was one thing Alfred could never get enough of, it was his lover's sleeping face as the first light of day slipped through the blinds, showering the Brit in beautiful sunlight. It made him light up, and look even more beautiful than he normally was…

**25. Innocence**

"Arthur?"

"Yes, pet?" Arthur looked down at the small colony who had taken a hold of his sleeve.

"We'll always be together, won't we?" America asked, his big, bright blue eyes shining with happiness.

"Of course," Arthur smiled.

"Then when I'm older, you'll marry me, right?"

"Er…"

America face fell into a determined expression Arthur knew only too well. "Don't worry, England… When I get bigger, I'll make you my wife, and I'll be the best husband ever!"

**26. Disaster**

That disaster was still vivid in their minds, even though it had been nine years since it had occurred. At the memorial event, Alfred stood near the site of the former towers, his hand in England's. His eyes were dark, depressed, sad… Even all these years after, it was still hard for him, to think of all the people who had died…

England squeezed America's hand comfortingly, and leaned against him gently. He would be here for America now… After all, America was always there for him on July 7th.

**27. Gun**

America hated violence. It was his policy to not attack first, if he could help it. He hated fighting people, hated hurting people.

But still, somehow, he couldn't help but pick up the gun himself every time his country got into a war, wanting to protect his country, his people, everything.

That urge had been particularly strong when he had seen Arthur during the Blitz in World War II.

**28. Distance**

Arthur had, at first, panicked when he learned that the American tectonic plate was moving further away from Europe by 19 millimeters a year. He knew that small distances like that added up over time, and, as a nation, he had nothing _but_ time.

When Alfred learned of this fear, he simply laughed, and cuddled his lover closer. "Don't worry, Iggy. If I keep moving away from you, eventually, I'll go around the world… So it's really just nineteen millimeters closer to you."

**29. Jade**

Alfred couldn't help but be reminded of Arthur's eyes when Kiku showed him the Jade Buddha. If only it were a few shades darker, a deeper color, and flashed in anger every time a stupid thought escaped his mouth…

**30. Vertigo**

America laughed nervously as England clutched desperately at the garbage can in front of him, seeing his lunch for the second time in the past hour. "I guess going on the tilt-o-whirl right after lunch was a bad idea, huh?"

Arthur's only response was more retching, and a quiet groan.

**31. Fade**

All nations faded. Arthur knew this. Once a nation declined, and their lands and wealth were gone… Once they collapsed… They faded away. He had seen it happen before – Germania, Rome… It really didn't matter who you were, one day, that fate would overtake you. Arthur accepted this as a fact of life.

However, that didn't mean he liked to dwell on the fact, particularly when it was Alfred who instantly came to his mind.

Alfred was too strong. He wouldn't fade… At least, not before Arthur himself did.

**32. Architecture**

If there was one thing Alfred liked about London (there were actually quite a few things, not that he'd admit that to England), it was the architecture of the city. His favorite building was easily Westminster. "Big Ben's so cool!" he trilled, looking over at England in excitement, his eyes shining.

The Briton chuckled. "Thank you, love. I'm glad you like at least _something_ in my country."

"That's not true. I love you, and you're here."

**33. Mail**

Since they had begun their relationship, Alfred had taken to calling England every chance he got (provided he was sure the Brit wasn't in a meeting). Sadly, this often meant he woke the poor Briton up at 2 AM, not realizing the time difference made it rather irritating for England.

He did, however, sometimes send something in the post (so long as it wasn't of pressing importance). He knew England loved to receive letters from him, and he knew for a fact that his stubborn Englishman kept every single one of them.

**34. Glimmer**

"Iggyyyy!" America complained, his head dropping back. "We've been in line for _two hours!_ When are you going to just tell me what we're waiting for?"

"Oh, hush, Alfred, we're nearly there."

America sighed heavily, hanging his head. "Fine…"

Five minutes later, the American's (im)patience was finally rewarded, and his eyes widened. "Woah! That diamond's HUGE, Iggy!"

England chuckled. "And those, Alfred… are what we've been waiting to see. What I wanted to show you. My crown jewels." Making America wait in line had been a good idea – it had both improved Alfred's patience (or tried to, at least) and made the America truly appreciate just how well-loved these objects were.

**35. Note**

_Thought you might get hungry._

_(Also, I wanted to keep you from getting food poisoning when you tried to cook for yourself.)_

_~Alfred._

Arthur looked back and forth between the note Alfred had left him, and then back at the small bag of fast food on his desk. He'd managed to fall asleep in his office after an all-nighter, and it seemed Alfred had taken it upon himself to bring his lover breakfast.

In spite of himself, England smiled at his git's thoughtfulness.

**36. Proud**

America was a strong country. He'd fought in both World Wars (effectively, somehow, becoming one of the forefront players in the battles), had survived being Russia's enemy for a few decades, fought for his own freedom in the Revolution, survived one of the worst civil wars that really anyone could remember…

All in all, England felt he was rather proud of the boy he had raised.

**37. Boom**

Arthur felt his eye twitch unconsciously as an explosion shook his house. He stood, setting aside his tea (which had splashed all over his brand-new sweater vest, thank you very much), and stuck his head out the window, expression furious. "ALFRED! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT 'SUPER-SPECIAL-AWESOME-FIREWORK-BOMBS'?"

**38. Ladle**

"Come on now, America, you're sick."

"I'm fine, England…"

"Just drink the damn chicken soup," England scolded, putting his hands on his hips. The smaller country still had the ladle he used to pour the soup into the bowl in one hand, and it jutted out at an odd angle.

"Er… Can I have something non-toxic?"

The last thing America saw before he passed out was England's ladle swinging towards his face.

**39. Festive**

"Awe, you look so cute!"

"I do not. It looks bloody ridiculous."

"Does not," America cooed, smiling widely. He ruffled the irritated Brit's hair through the Santa hat perched on his lover's head. "Be glad I didn't get the matching nightie."

**40. Red**

Ever since that day, Alfred didn't really like seeing Arthur in red. It reminded him too much of how helpless he had been, crying in the dirt before him.

But he knew that it was the same way with England when he wore navy blue.

**41. Cake**

"This 'royal wedding' stuff seems kind of stuffy to me…"

"Shut up, Alfred, it's a special day for my royal family. Don't spoil it."

"All right, all right…" Alfred sighed, fidgeting in his stiff suit. Arthur was next to him, his own suit impeccably pressed. A small slice of cake lay on a plate next to the nation, untouched. America's own slice was already halfway gone. The cake Princess Diana had ordered for her wedding was _massive_…

Grinning, Alfred remembered a particular wedding tradition he was fond of. Picking up his slice of cake, he waited until England wasn't paying attention to him, and shoved the cake in the general vicinity of England's mouth without warning, laughing at the strangled yelp that escaped his Brit's mouth.

**42. Hall**

England gasped slightly as America kissed his way down his neck, a hand sliding up his shirt. "Ah… America, we should get to the… nn… bedroom…"

America continued kissing the Briton breathless in the entryway hall of his Virginia home, tugging at the collar of his shirt in an attempt to undo the buttons.

England sighed into the kiss, wrapped his arms around America's neck, again voicing a broken, muffled, breathless complaint.

They never _did_ get to the bedroom, in the end.

**43. Glass**

America was sprawled out across England's bed, relaxing after a great night spent together with his lover after two months spent apart with only sparse phone calls and text messages as contact. England had jumped into the shower, and was currently relaxing in the hot water.

America heard his stomach rumble, and smiled slightly. He slipped into the bathroom, and scrawled a message onto the mirror's glass:

_Gone to get breakfast. I'll pick you up some scones from that café you like so much. Love you._

**44. Cracked**

On more than one occasion, America wondered if all the long years he'd lived had finally cracked England's sanity. This happened to be one of them.

"Oh, come on now, love, you can't be to negative," his lover said to thin air. "Just because he's a brownie and you're a pixie doesn't mean you can't be together. You love each other, don't you? Opposites attract. Just look at me and Alfred!" he laughed.

**45. Fog**

America sighed, looking out the window of the airport. The fog here in Washington D.C. was so thick he swore you could cut it with a knife. "Dang it!" he muttered, sighing, his shoulders slumping in depression. At this rate, his plane would never be able to take off! And then the whole week he had taken of for some well-deserved "Iggy Fun Time" would have been a waste!

His cell phone rang, and he looked down at the familiar ring tone that told him it was England – London Bridge by Fergie, of course. He pressed 'talk' and brought it up to his ear. "Arthur, I'm so sorry, the fog hasn't let up yet, and—"

"It's all right. I was just calling to make sure you weren't on a plane," Arthur assured him. "I'd rather you be safe on the ground and not stupidly up in the air with bad weather…"

**46. Scarf**

England shuddered slightly as the cold American winter wind hit his unprotected neck. Damn it, Alfred could have warned him that it was already snowing here, couldn't he? Honestly, it was only October!

America laughed. "Awe, Iggy. Cold?"

"I-I'm fine…!" England responded stubbornly, blushing darkly.

"Can't have you catching a cold," America smiled. "Wouldn't be very heroly of me!" America wrapped one end of his rather long scarf around England's neck.

The older nation blushed the same color as Spain's tomatoes. "Th-the word is 'heroic', you twit!"

**47. Coffee**

Arthur hated coffee. Absolutely detested the stuff, couldn't stomach it…

But as America gave him a good-morning kiss, he could taste the strong flavor of the Americans cup of black coffee… And found he didn't mind it so much if he got it in that manner.

**48. Watch**

"A…Alfred…"

"You don't like it?" Alfred looked nervous, rubbing the back of his neck. "I… really didn't know what to get you, and I didn't know your birthday was in April, so I just went with what I first thought of, and you were complaining about your old one breaking after France tripped you into the pool at my house in July, and—"

England silenced his lover's babbling with a kiss, smiling against his American's lips. "Thank you, love. It's perfect," he murmured, slipping the Rolex onto his wrist.

**49. Sky**

The sky… endless, blue, beautiful, unclouded… That was what England always likened his American lover's eyes to. Cupping America's cheek, he leaned forward, pressing a soft "just-because" kiss to slightly chapped lips, watching in satisfaction as the sky-blue orbs in front of him fluttered shut in pleasure, and he followed suit, closing emerald eyes and pressing closer to his lover.

**50. Lament**

England lamented the loss of his colony as he would have grieved his death.

America lamented the fact that he had to make England cry to make him see that he had grown up.

**51. Grass**

The grass was soft and cool underneath his bare hands. England sighed, relaxing in the American's back yard. It was hot as hell out, and the shade underneath the large birch tree was more than welcome.

He closed his eyes, dozing. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Or so he thought, until America's automatic sprinklers flicked on.

**52. Guitar**

The way they played guitar was completely different. America enjoyed the drawling acoustic, mimicking the sounds of his "country-western" musicians. England, on the other hand, on the rare occasion he brought his old guitar out, would rip through the cords like the punk he had been.

That didn't stop the two of them from playing together, though.

**53. Bubble Gum**

_Pop._

Arthur felt his eye twitch in annoyance as he looked up from his book.

_Pop._

"Alfred."

"What?" _Pop._

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" A slight pause. _Pop_.

"Blowing those thrice-damned bubbles!"

**54. Vacuum**

England shook his head, effectively disgusted. When the hell had been the last time America had cleaned his house? He slipped his gloves onto his hands further, adding another scoop of soap to the laundry before turning on the washer and going back to his other work.

He had yet to find a vacuum in this mess… Which was sad in itself.

**55. Endless**

"Mmm… Iggy?" Alfred traced shapes in his lover's torso, a light sheen of sweat still shining on his skin from their post-dinner "exercise".

"Hm?"

"I love you… I'll love you 'till the end of time. I promise."

England chuckled. "I love you, too, Alfred… though my love is endless."

**56. Power**

In the end, America was always the stronger of the two of them. And England wouldn't have it any other way. America's strength, his power, was a trait he strongly admired, a quality he adored about him.

Besides, he knew he had more mental power in his little finger than America did in his entire body.

**57. Pop Tart**

"England? Where'd my Pop Tart go?"

England looked over at his lover, who was looking adorably lost. "It's in the toaster," he replied. "I put it down earlier."

America's eyes fell on what he had believed to be a chunk of burnt cardboard. "…Oh."

**58. Feather**

America twirled a small bird feather in-between two fingers, humming a song only he knew. He looked up at his brother, smiling widely. "England, when I'm older, I want to fly," the colony declared.

"Fly, hm? That's a rather high goal," England responded.

"Mm-hm. If I can fly, then I can go over to your house whenever I want."

**59. Purple**

"Why are the invitations purple, of all things?" England asked, confused beyond belief. Usually, America's birthday party invitations were an obnoxious mixture of red, white, and blue.

"'Cause in the Revolution, you were red, and I was blue… Red and blue together make purple. We're back together, so why not purple?"

**60. Snake**

"What the hell is that?" England stared straight ahead on the giant snake on exhibit in one of America's zoos.

"A snake, of course!" America laughed.

"I can tell that much, America. I wanted to know why you were so intent on showing it to me."

"Well… 'cause his name is Monty the… Python…?"

England stared at America incredulously for a few moments before bursting into peals of laughter.

**61. Liar**

America knew that England was a good liar. And he understood that he himself was a bad liar. England, through all his years, had learned how to lie, how to deceive… and could rely on his nearly impeccable acting skills.

He also knew that it was nearly impossible for him to lie while pinned against a wall, getting the daylights kissed out of him.

**62. Thief**

"Iggy, you must be a thief, 'cause you stole my heart," America smiled.

England rolled his eyes, but leaned against his lover's chest anyways. "Git."

**63. Awkward**

To date, Arthur had to say their most awkward moment together had been the time France had walked in on them making out on the World Conference's meeting table, America's hand down the back of his pants.

Alfred had to say it was the time he'd gotten an arm stuck in Arthur's swear vest when the button of his cuff got tangled up in the yarn… Also, coincidentally, when they had been making out on the World Conference's meeting table (though Spain had walked in that time).

**64. Morning**

The morning after their first time together was better than the actual night itself.

Why? Because they were both still there when the other woke up.

**65. Evening**

America had learned that, if he was to get to England's house late, it was best to arrive in the late evening. That way, the Englishman couldn't try to force some ungodly substance he called 'dinner' down his throat… And advances of the 'interesting' sort were completely A-OK after eight PM.

**66. Dusk**

Dusk in Alfred's country home was always beautiful. Arthur wasn't exactly sure what state they were in, but… at the moment, he didn't really have enough wits about him to know much of anything.

He sighed contently as Alfred continued kissing him breathlessly under the gently appearing stars and moon.

**67. Dawn**

The sun rose, and with it, so did Arthur's hopes that, for once, he would be able to make a satisfactory breakfast for his beloved American.

As usual, these hopes were dashed as soon as he touched the dial on the stovetop.

**68. Anger**

America and England always fought. But the time when they were actually angry with each other when they fought had long since passed. Their arguments now were just play-fighting, shows they put on to save face.

**69. Aloe Vera**

England groaned in pain as he lay flat on his stomach on the hotel bed. "Damn sun. Damn heat. Damn Florida."

"You didn't have anything against Florida in bed last night," America replied cheekily, gently rubbing Aloe Vera onto his lobster-red, sunburned, irritable lover.

**70. Hungry**

"Alfred, are you hungry?"

"N-Nah, I'm fine." _Growl._ Damn you, betraying stomach.

England raised an eyebrow. "Right… I'll go make some dinner."

America thumped his head against the coffee table as soon as England had disappeared into the kitchen. _Damn it._

**71. Hand**

America looked down at the pale hand hanging next to his lover's hip, and gulped slightly. It shouldn't be this hard. It was right there. All he had to do was reach out and take the small, pale hand five inches to his right…

England slipped his hand into America's, gazing upwards at the fireworks exploding over their head during this year's Fourth of July celebration. "…It's beautiful, America." He glanced over at his new lover, smiling lightly. America blushed in response.

**72. Insufferable**

The problem with America was the fact that he could be unbelievably, undeniably, undoubtedly insufferable, what with his freedom and his liberty and his inhuman strength and his toned body and his blonde hair and his blue eyes and his…

England went off on a tangent, and ended up thinking that maybe, just maybe, America wasn't so bad…

**73. Tolerance**

"Jeez, Iggy, your tolerance is like… absolute zero."

"Shu' up, ya…" _Hic. _"Git… I raised you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know… Let's get you home before you barf on Scotland's shoes again…"

England glared up at America, waving an arm in drunken protest. "No—"_ Hic—_"bloody way! I brought you into this world, an' I can bring ya' out!"

America simply sighed, used to England's drunken rants that almost never made any sense.

**74. Guilt**

America didn't feel guilty about leaving during the Revolution. It had been necessary for him to grow up, for him to finally be on equal footing with England, and to be loved as he wanted to be loved.

He did feel guilty, however, over how he had broken England's heart.

**75. Rain**

Whenever it rained at America's house, he felt depressed. Not because he couldn't go outside, not because the weather was just generally a downer… but because it reminded him of his lover across the pond.

"Alfred, why are you smiling?"

That is, unless, it was raining when Arthur visited. "Nothing, baby, just watching it rain like it's London instead of Washington."

"I told you not to call me that… And one more quip about my weather and I'm annexing Florida."

**76. Gender**

"Oh my GOD!" England sighed, rubbing his temples, knowing what was coming. "IGGY! You have BOOBS!"

"A spell went wrong. You say one more word, and I'll castrate you," England hissed dangerously, crossing his arms across his chest, blowing his suddenly longer hair out of his face.

"But they're so small and cuuuute," America cooed. England deadpanned, not sure if he should feel insulted or not.

**77. Eight**

It was on their eighth year together that a bewildered England found a tiny America slipping a daisy chain ring onto his ring finger, claiming that they were now engaged, and that, if anyone hurt England again, they would have to "answer to the HERO!"

**78. Two**

Just the two of them… This was how Arthur wished it could be all the time.

"HEY! JERK ENGLAND! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Sadly, things rarely ever ended up that way. England sighed, and left his comfortable spot on the couch (along with a pouting Alfred, who had been in the middle of a make out session with his Briton) to see what the hell it was Sealand wanted this time.

**79. Clever**

"You think you're so clever, but… well… You're not!" America pouted, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Oh? How so?"

America moved his piece carefully. "I have you beat in one turn, Iggy!"

"That so?" England raised an eyebrow. He reached down, picked up the checker piece nimbly, and jumped over all six of America's pieces in one move. "I win again, America… That's… sixty-seven losses for you? This weekend, I mean."

**80. Pull**

America pulled England against his chest, crushing the Briton in a bear hug. "Iggy, I missed you so much!"

England, for his part, struggled against his lover's death-grip. "Alfred, I just saw you an hour ago! Get off of me!"

**81. Push**

England let out a scream as he was sent flying forward, smacking into the sheetrock in front of him, leaving a sizeable dent in it. After he'd retrieved his binder (from INSIDE THE BLOODY WALL), he turned around, green eyes livid. "ALFRED… How many times have I told you to NOT smack my arse with that super-human strength of yours?"

America, for his part, argued that he hadn't meant to push him so hard… And lost the debate. As usual.

**82. Delight**

Was there any greater delight for England than watching his lover eat a meal that he had worked so hard to prepare for him? The answer to that question, of course, was no.

To America, there were a couple thousand things he found more delightful.

**83. Linen**

The linen of England's bed always felt better than the linen of his own… He used this excuse to slip into England's bed before they had been a couple. Even if, technically, it was _his_ bed, and he was dragging England into it. The truth was, he just liked sleeping with England.

**84. Petulant**

"Arthur? What's an eight-letter word for irritable that starts with P?" America asked, looking up from the morning paper.

"Petulant," England stated, sipping his tea. "Why?"

America grinned widely. "Whoo! A new word to describe Iggy with!"

**85. Forget**

While England would never FORGET the Revolution…

**86. Forgive**

…he supposed he could FORGIVE it.

**87. Eleven**

"Happy eleventh anniversary, darling," America cooed, dipping England back in a Hollywood-style kiss, planting a long, slightly wet kiss on his lover's lips.

England returned it eagerly, but broke off, chuckling. "Our anniversary's tomorrow, you git."

**88. Iris**

America leaned forward, sighing slightly, gazing forlornly at his garden. His current boss's wife had an affinity for irises, and he missed the old rose bushes that had been there before… They reminded him of England's garden back in the countryside.

**89. Sunflower**

For some reason, America had never liked sunflowers. Maybe it was because of Russia.

In any case, England learned this fact quickly the first time America had walked in the front door of England's house to see a giant bouquet of sunflowers England had picked up in a flower shop's bargain bin, and instantly burst into tears, claiming England was leaving him for Russia.

**90. Stem**

The thing about stems, England believed, was that they would tell more about the flower than the actual blossom itself.

England himself was a rose. Not particularly dangerous when one looked at its surface, but its stem held thorns that could cut the unsuspecting, rough hand of a person foolish enough to grab it harshly.

America? America was honeysuckle, growing every which way he pleased, stubborn, climbing up the trellis, never to be beaten down.

**91. Daisy**

England chuckled as America handed him a large bouquet of daisies. "Here, England! I know you like these, so I brought some back for you!" the colony chirped.

"Thank you, love," he replied, taking the small bundle from his colony. The daisies were rumpled and worse for the wear, but, nonetheless, England put them in a drinking glass, and set them out proudly on their dinner table that night.

**92. Mother**

It was a pity, England thought, that America had never really had a mother. He remembered his own mother vividly – Britannia. She had disappeared around the time that Rome had come to his country, leaving behind him and his brothers. She had been waning for years before that, however, and they all had known that her end was coming…

That didn't mean it hadn't hurt his heart, and that didn't mean that every Mothers' Day, England wouldn't go to her grave, leaving behind a bouquet of lilies, and speak to her fondly of his newfound life – of blue eyes, golden hair, a loud voice, strong arms that protected him…

**93. Resent**

For the longest time, England had resented him after he gained independence. Now, however…

The resentment was finally gone, replaced with nothing but pure love and adoration. Sure, England was insecure, and would still sometimes cry about how he had been left all those years ago, but the Briton knew now that America loved him, and finally trusted America enough to love him unconditionally in return. And America wouldn't have it any other way.

**94. Bench**

England sat on a bench in Central Park, watching America make an idiot out of himself as he fought to keep pigeons from eating his McDonald's cheeseburger.

What the birds wanted with the greasy chunk of beef and bun in Alfred's hands, England had no clue, but it was nevertheless amusing to watch.

**95. Swing**

England yelped as two hands shoved him from behind, locking onto his back, just above his buttocks, lifting him up, then dropping him as the swing he was on flung itself backwards according to the laws of gravity and momentum, the pusher running underneath him, laughing.

"Alfred! I said I was just sitting down!"

"If you're on a swing, Iggy, you have to swing!"

**96. Limousine**

"A-America…? Don't you think you're going a little… overboard…?"

"Hm? Nah. This is your special day, honey. We gotta live it up!"

"For the love of God, Alfred, we're just going out to dinner on my birthday…!"

**97. Phoenix**

"Bloody HEAT."

"But it's a dry heat, England!"

"Shut the bloody hell up! It's over forty-three degrees outside!"

America blinked in confusion. "Wha? But it's 107 out!"

**98. Cage**

England had kept him in the proverbial "Gilded Cage", and America had finally set himself free, becoming his own free nation… And it made him happy that he could still sometimes come back and visit his old cage without being afraid of being locked within it again.

**99. Lemon**

One of the few things England liked about spending summer in America's house: the nation knew how to make a good glass of lemonade.

**100. Pirate**

No matter how many times England explained to America that _NO, pirates were nothing like the ones in "Pirates of the Caribbean, and NO, I did not have dread locks_, he never listened to him.


End file.
